1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for enclosing a tooth brush and a cleansing or sterilizing liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is recognized in the prior art to provide a sterilizing container for a tooth brush using sterilizing gases. In particular, U.S. Patent to Moseley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,051,433 discloses a tooth brush holder and sterilizer having a tubular shape with an open lower end on which is threadably connected a bottom member which holds a perforated box in a clip. A compressed tablet which gives off formaldehyde gas is held in the perforate box. A top or cap member is hinged at an opposite end of the tubular body and includes one or more openings for ventilating the holder.
U.S. Patent to Dye U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,881 discloses a tooth brush holder and sterilizer having a cylindrical casing to which is fastened a threaded cap. An internal projection on the cap forms a germicide holder for receiving cotton or wool saturated with formaldehyde to supply germicidal gas or vapor into the casing.
In the Feinberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,212,335 is disclosed a tooth brush holder and sterilizer which includes an elongated tubular sleeve closed at a lower end except for a small outlet hole that is selectively closeable by a rotatable cap. At an opposite end is a partitioned off container within which is contained a sterilizing agent saturated in absorbent-cotton or other wick material. Frusto-conical baffle plates are also provided within the holder. In a second version, two side-by-side chambers for two tooth brushes are provided with baffles and a single antiseptic container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 615,357 to Johnson et al. is disclosed a tooth brush holder having a shell hinged at one end to receive the bristle portion of a tooth brush and hinged at another end for receiving an antiseptic tablet, the tablet being separated from the tooth brush by a perforated partition.
A U.S. Patent to Fowler U.S. Pat. No. 1,074,169 discloses an antiseptic tooth brush receptacle having a rectangular container hinged at one end and including a carrier or holder for disinfectant formed of absorbent material.
In the Pat. No. 1,137,651 to Metivier is disclosed a
brush with a hinged handle including a protector for covering the bristles. When the handle is moved to the closed position, a threaded portion is formed for engagement with a cap.